


Her.

by gphantomhive



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Medicine, Unrequited Love, or not?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gphantomhive/pseuds/gphantomhive
Summary: —HeyEra Charlie y su olor a coco y vainilla.Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo hacía para mantener impregnado ese olor por horas y luego se acordaba de su madre mencionando que un verdadero perfume no se iba a los minutos. Bueno, la marca que sea ocupaba era la mejor de todas.—Charlie—sonrió como babosa y sabía que no podía evitarlo. Menos cuando su espacio personal había sido invadido por cuenta de ella— ¿qué pasó?





	Her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, se supone que debería haber estado estudiando mientras escribía esta historia que comencé en abril y luego de cuatro meses, al fin podré subirla. quería que estuviera lista para junio por el mes del orgullo pero, pues...este semestre me agarró como una saco de boxeo.
> 
> Espero les guste tanto como a mi.
> 
> les dejo una [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5DQzYkvozqRrP9lxdTTmyt) por si quieren escuhar música que me insipiró en escirbir esto.
> 
> Besos y abrazos ;)

No había pasado nada fuera de lo usual.

Liz se encontraba en uno de los clubes a los que solía disfrutar con sus amigas luego de terminar una pesada semana de parciales.

Se había vuelto una costumbre desde el segundo semestre de su primer año de la carrera, luego que cada una de ellas había salido espantosa en el primer corte de Neuroanatomía. Siendo su primera vez en uno de esos lugares hasta las tres de la mañana y bebiendo mas de lo normal para olvidar su estupendo veintiocho de cincuenta.

Ahora, en tercer año de la carrera conocía muy bien su cuerpo para calcular cuántos _shots_ necesitaba para olvidar esas preguntas que dejaban en ridículo su estudio hasta la madrugada.

No había salido mal en este parcial, quizás solo el de Higiene haya salido con una nota no tan satisfactoria pero, quién podía culparla. Habían clases que por mucho que uno quisiera tomarlas en serio, tenía farmacología encima suyo y eso no era algo para tomar a la ligera.

Estaba sonando una canción electrónica que muchas veces había bailado a todo volumen en su cuarto pero, ese día, justo a las once y quince de la noche, no tenía ánimos de hacerlo y mucho menos con un muchacho que le había preguntado con insistencia si podía acompañarla.

Y quizás eso había sido la razón del porque no estaba con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la música y por las copas que había tomado.

Su visión estaba clara, mas clara que el día, mucho mas clara que su primer parcial de histología donde tuvo que reconocer estructuras que terminaron siendo solo un manchón borroso y le costaron veinte puntos. Mucho mas clara que el día en que practicaron canalización y terminó pinchando tres veces a su compañera de_ TAP. _

Parecía como si en ese momento la oscuridad del club no fue suficiente para hacer que no viera esos colochos rosados.

Esos colochos rosados que le pertenecían a ella.

La primera vez que los observó fue al salir de su clase de biología molecular el año pasado y verlos fue algo que le devolvió la vida luego de salir de ese seminario.

Jamás había pensado que ella se miraría mejor con un color que no fuera natural. Mas que todo porque adoraba estar cerca suyo y comenzar a buscar esos mechones rojizos y alguna que otra hebra rubia, aunque nunca se atrevió a tocarlos con sus propios dedos. Eso se lo dejaba a alguna de sus amigas.

Ella estaba sentada en la barra, su cabello suelto y su atuendo no era algo fuera del otro mundo pero ella sabía usarlo.

Charlie podría ponerse un saco de basura y lucirlo como si estuviera en una pasarela. Con gracia y con la suficiente elegancia para querer tener esa bolsa en tus manos, pagar lo que fuera por tener esa bolsa en sus manos.

Y si, podía ser que Liz pensara eso porque significaría tener algo que pertenecía a Charlie en ella, no como sus amigas que simplemente lo utilizarían porque Charlie era _cool_ y lo que fuera que ella tuviera también lo era.

Era algo que se había resignado desde el primer año de la universidad.

Su _crush _jamás sería alguien que podía acercarse sin preparar un discurso con semanas de anticipación, solo para poder decir hola y mantener una conversación de cinco minutos como máximo.

No porque Charlie era una reina de conversaciones profundas y con conocimientos que solo podría comprender personas con el coeficiente intelectual arriba de 160.

No, nada de eso.

Lo que sucedía era que Charlie no podía concentrarse por mas de cinco minutos en una conversación aburrida.

Era como si Charlie solo conocía dos temas, los interesantes y los aburridos. Y Liz admitía haber sido parte del segundo grupo durante todo su primer año. Incluso cuando Charlie iniciaba la conversación, Liz se quedaba pasmada y no podía responder algo que no fuera respuestas de monosílabos.

Se arrepentía, cada maldito momento de su vida amorosa se arrepentía de no haber hablado mas con ella aunque sabía que la decepción estaría pronto.

Nunca había visto o escuchado que Charlie estuviera interesada en mujeres aunque, tampoco había escuchado sobre algún hombre en su vida. Quizás las atracciones comunes que cualquier persona tiene ante un desconocido lindo pero, nada mas.

Muchas veces se entrometía en conversaciones de sus compañeros cuando viajaban en grupo, en el metro, sobre los pobres intentos que hacían en Charlie y el rechazo absoluto que recibían.

_“Amigo, te dijo que tu cumplido le había subido su autoestima”_ escuchó a uno de esos muchachos comentar sobre los mensajes que se compartieron y, la verdad, hizo todo lo posible para no reírse.

Charlie era todo lo que ella quería ser y estar con.

Buscó a sus amigas en el mar de gente que la rodeaban. Ellas sabían sobre su atracción hacia Charlie y la poco iniciativa que tenía por demostrarle que quería algo con ella que no fuera amistad.

Luego de tanta insistencia y saliva perdida, sus amigas simplemente la ayudaban a que la saludara cuando pudiese.

Por eso las fue a buscar, para que la acompañaran y no se sintiera como un pez fuera del agua.

A la primera que encontró fue a Sophie, quien estaba sentada en uno de los sofás en la esquina, con una vaso lleno de gaseosa porque el alcohol no era lo de ella. La hizo levantarse y ahorrarse la labia tremenda que le estaba dando un muchacho que ni siquiera espero cinco segundos para hablar con otra muchacha.

Logró encontrarse con Emily quien estaba bailando junto con Elena y le agradeció haber encontrado rápidamente a la mayoría de sus amigas, al menos las que mejor se llevan con Charlie, corrección, con las que Charlie realmente hablaba con interés.

Intentó decirles que la acompañaran a tomar un vaso de agua y hablarles sobre Charlie sin embargo, no fue necesario porque la primera en hablar fue Emily, acomodando su cabello rojizo en una coleta por el sudor en que se había sumergido al bailar sin parar desde que pisaron el club.

—Hey, ahí está Charlie, ¿la vamos a saludar?—ni siquiera había terminado sus palabras cuando comenzó a caminar y agradeció tener amigas tan aventadas. Sin importarles que tal vez Charlie no tuviera ánimos de hablar, o porque estaba ocupada leyendo un libro, o simplemente porque los astros no estaban alineados…ya saben, todas las excusas que se hace uno para no hablar con un _crush._

—Espera—dijo Elena tomándola de su antebrazo—creo que está con alguien—murmuró aunque realmente había gritado porque la música estaba demasiado alta.

Liz arrugó su nariz y observó mejor la escena en la barra y su corazón sintió un mini ataque porque tenía razón.

Charlie ya no estaba sola, sino con alguien y podría haber sido estúpido detenerse por ello si no fuera por el ambiente que claramente se había creado entre ellas.

Porque si, para la maldita suerte de Liz, Charlie estaba con una muchacha de cabello corto y piercings que cubría casi toda su oreja, a una distancia tan peligrosamente corta.

—Oh por dios ¿crees que sea su_ crush_?—preguntó emocionada Emily con una sonrisa y Liz estaba perdida porque nadie le había dicho esto

— _¿crush?—_intentó pregunta pero, su voz no fue alta y se mezcló con el ruido

—no, Charlie me dijo que su_ crush_ no parecía estar interesada en mujeres—respondió Sophie—además dijo que era de la facultad

Sus amigas seguían conversando pero Liz, a pesar de estar junto a ellas y escucharlas gritar, lo único que oía era ruido. Como si estuviera sumergida en agua y las voces se alteraban y de paso no podía salir, mas bien se sumergía mas.

Sentía como si se estaba ahogando y lo peor era que no podía desviar su mirada de la escena que se desarrollaba en la barra.

Charlie y la muchacha ignoraron las bebidas que les colocó la _bartender _porque sus miradas estaban conectadas y podía sentir la tensión que iba elevándose cada segundo y Liz quería ser parte de ella.

Tragó seco cuando observó como la muchacha se acercó a susurrarle algo en el oído a Charlie y como ella se rio, cerrando sus ojos y dejando a la vista ese camanance tan oculto que Liz adoraba y muchas veces quiso besar.

—bueno, está teniendo una buena química con ella—mencionó Emily

Y la tenían porque cuando terminó ese pequeño intercambio de secretos no se separaron y Charlie tuvo maldita idea de lamer sus labios para posteriormente morder el inferior y si aquello no dejó en el piso a Liz, entonces ver como la desconocida enrollaba sus dedos en un colocho de Charlie le hizo ver rojo.

No porque estuviera celosa…bueno quizás si pero, estaba molesta consigo misma porque ¿Cómo era posible que jamás haya hecho algún avance con Charlie? ¿Por qué tuvo que estar dudando?

Si no lo hubiera hecho, en ese momento sería ella y podría hacer lo que la desconocida haría con Charlie que fue tomarla de la mejilla y cerrar la distancia con un beso.

Dios, Liz no iba a poder eliminar esa imagen de su mente porque eso significaba que podría tener una oportunidad con Charlie.

—Seguro es un agarre—escuchó a Elena decir cerca suyo y cuánto daría Liz por ser eso.

Tener esos labios rosas cerca de los suyos, morderlos y quizás recorrer su cuello con múltiples besos, llegar a sus senos y simplemente-

—Bueno, nos había dicho que su _crush_ era imposible—gritó aún mas Elena y Liz no pudo evitar formular la pregunta en voz alta

— ¿Por qué ustedes saben de esto?—le dolía. No iba a mentir, le dolía confirmar una vez mas que al estar junto con sus amigas, Charlie pasaba de ella.

Se comenzaron a mover hacia los baños y Liz sabía que era lo mejor para ella, estar lo mas lejos posible de aquella escena, de aquel golpe de realidad.

Pasaron entre el mar de gente que se había descontrolado al escuchar _Me rehuso _y no lo pudo evitar, porque en ese momento sintió que era el mejor soundtrack de su maldita vida, no lo resistió y observó nuevamente a la pareja y algo se quebró en su corazón porque se estaban levantando y Charlie tenía la mejor sonrisa de todas.

La sonrisa que tendría sexo seguro esa noche.

Elena estaba cantando la canción y por un momento les dijo a sus amigas que se quedaran un rato pero, Emily negó con la cabeza y señaló a Liz, quien definitivamente ya no poseía ni una sola gota de alcohol en su sistema.

No iba a llorar. Sería ridículo llorar por alguien que ni siquiera había dado alguna señal de estar interesada en ella. Quien jamás le ponía atención pero, que anhelaba en silencio.

—Liz—murmuró Emily

—Nunca me comentaron que ella gustaba de alguien—interrumpió en voz baja, observando si había alguien en los alrededores que reconociera pero, los baños estaban vacíos salvo por unos gemidos que venían de un cubículo.

Claro, el rico siempre humillando al pobre.

—Ella nunca me comentó que le gustaba alguien—continuó y Emily arrugó la cara mostrando su preocupación.

—Pudo haber sido coincidencia—respondió rápidamente Elena, arreglando su labial—sabes que Emily y yo pasamos mas tiempo con ella por los seminarios

Emily comenzó a asentir con emoción pero, sabía que ninguna excusa cuadraba porque sus demás amigas también interactuaban mas con Charlie que ella y sabía que no debía molestarse por esto.

No siempre hay química entre dos personas.

Que sus amigas se llevaran bien con alguien no significaba que ella también lo hiciera aunque, ese alguien fuera la persona en la que estaba interesada.

—Aparte, ella no le anda diciendo a medio mundo sobre quien le gusta, solo a algunas personas

—Entre las cuales están ustedes y no yo—se arrepentía cada segundo por sonar tan inmadura pero, no podía evitarlo— ¿acaso parezco odiosa?

— ¡claro que no!—contestó Emily.

Sophie solo escuchaba la conversación con cuidado y Liz sabía que estaba siendo patética…no podía hacer que alguien le agradara

—entonces porque nunca me ha dicho sobre sus gustos—murmuró en silencio y en cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió enormemente

—Bueno, no es como que si tiene la obligación o fuera de importancia—dijo finalmente Sophie y comenzó a negar con la cabeza

—no quise decirlo de esa manera, yo-

—sabemos que no lo hiciste, Liz—la interrumpió Sophie—pero, tu mas que nadie sabe lo de limitarse a hablar con ciertas personas sobre los gustos personales

Y Liz lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía.

Le pasó hablando año y medio a Emily sobre un montón de mujeres que le atraían pero, jamás pudieron robarle el aliento como Charlie…y hasta hace poco se lo confesó a sus otras amigas. Asi que sí, sabía lo que era estar mas cómodas con unas personas que otras.

Quiso decir que al menos pudieron decirle que Charlie también le daba a las mujeres para así, no sé, tirarle la piedra pero eso significaba hablar de la sexualidad de alguien sin su consentimiento y no sabía si Charlie estaba de acuerdo con ello.

—No puedo creer que su _crush_ no le haga caso—respondió finalmente, intentando cambiar el tema— ¿Cómo alguien puede ignorarla?

Al menos, Liz no lo hacía, jamás lo haría.

No cuando daba sus puntos en formación integral y dejaba a todas las personas boquiabiertos porque sabía mas sobre género que la profesora y los estudiantes juntos. Porque podía recitar cincuenta páginas sobre el periodo embrionario _mientras_ contesta dudas sobre cada proceso. Porque podía pasar horas hablando sobre una serie que Liz terminaría buscando en cuanto llegara a su casa e intentar continuar la conversación al día siguiente aunque, Charlie ya estuviera hablando sobre otra.

Porque Charlie podría inventar el agua helada y Liz estaría ahí, conmemorando de principio a fin cada acción suya.

—Bueno, si ella es heterosexual no hay nada que se le pueda hacer—encogió los hombros Elena, saliendo del baño y luego lavarse las manos

—odio que en cualquier lugar del planeta no haya papel—Sophie sacando de su bolso un rollo—pero, al menos hay jabón

—Te lo dejo pasar acá pero, ¿en la universidad?—rodó los ojos Elena—es como si solo fuéramos a vernos al espejo y acomodarnos el cabello

Liz recordó cuántas veces su vejiga retuvo orina solo por olvidar el maldito papel higiénico y cuantas veces tuvo que evitar llevarse su mano a cualquier parte de su cara por no llevar jabón o alcohol gel.

—si quieres puedes salir con Charlie—propuso Emily.

Liz creía que ese tema ya había sido olvidado por sus amigas pero, al parecer no era asi. Y las quería por darle ánimos aunque no había razón para hacerlo.

—ugh, ¿cuántas veces he intentado eso y al final alguna de ustedes termina acaparando toda la atención de Charlie?

—Liz, ella se ha dirigido completamente hacia ti y buscas mi lado como si ella tuviera lepra o algo—argumentó Emily haciendo que las demás asintieran

—Charlie habla con todas las personas a su alrededor y no eres la excepción—recalcó Elena—solo que te alejas…la verdad, cualquiera pensaría que la odias.

—No—exclamó Liz—díganme que eso no es cierto—rogó aunque ninguna dio su brazo a torcer—dios, no. Es solo que ella me pone nerviosa

—bueno, pues ahí está porque ni siquiera pensó en decirte algo sobre su gusto por las mujeres—encogió los hombros Emily

—No sean malas—se quejó Liz sacando un bálsamo porque sentía sus labios resecos—esto no estuviera pasando si me hubieran dicho que ella es bisexual. Esos nervios estarían sepultados diez metros bajo el suelo

—Ya te dijimos que no era nuestro lugar y tampoco podemos asumir que es bisexual

—Lo sé—suspiró para luego arreglar su cabello en una coleta—quizás si me lo cortó nuevamente, le daré una señal de _queer vibes over here_

Sus amigos rodaron los ojos y se rieron

—Si no te resultó hace dos años, no creo que te funcione ahora—comentó Sophie

—Hace dos años con costo Charlie le hablaba Abigail y en ese momento las dos nos cortamos el cabello. Pudo pensar que solo había sido por el calor del verano

—O ella no asume la sexualidad de alguien por algo tan banal como un corte de cabello—dijo Emily—dios, de todos modos te lo cortaras ¿verdad?

—Ahora, cuando ella me diga lo linda que me miro

—Wow, que modesta amiga—la interrumpió Elena

—Como decía, cuando ella me diga me miro linda, le lanzaré la pedrada que esto es mi grito de mi amor hacía las mujeres específicamente ella.

—O podrías invitarla a un café, solo ustedes dos…ya sabes, como hacemos normalmente las personas—sugirió Sophie

—Pero, puede ser que ya esté pensando en adoptar cinco perritos con las muchacha con quien se fue—hizo un puchero recordando como en un principio se dio cuenta que su _crush_ le daba a las mujeres

Sintió la mirada de sus tres amigas y eligió por alisarse la blusa que hubiese deseado que Charlie desabotonara esa noche, en vez del _croptop_ de la muchacha con corte _pixie_ que seguro estaba disfrutando del mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Las mujeres eran mas rápidas, por no decir las únicas, en encontrar ese bello _punto G._

—Eso es lo malo de estar en las nubes cuando te atrae alguien. Automáticamente piensas que toda interacción es sinónimo de campanas de boda—dijo Emily—amiga, eso es un agarre de una noche o ¿cuándo te agarras con alguien en un bar lo haces pensando que estarán diez años juntas?—levantó la ceja

—Entiendo tu punto pero, puede ser que tengan química y _bye bye_ a mi plan

—Ei era lo del cabello, eso ni siquiera fue considerado como plan—comentó Elena

—Lo del café—gruñó Liz—ya nos tardamos un montón en el baño

— ¿Qué importa? No nos cobran y tampoco tienen papel—encogió lo hombros Emily y continuó—no pierdes nada intentándolo—comenzó a recoger sus cosas de maquillaje del lavamanos—La única manera de saber si esa muchacha y Charlie terminaron en algo, cosa que dudo, es preguntándole, algo que no te atreves, o ella sacando la conversación, algo que no dirá porque no todos viven para presumir sus relaciones amorosas.

—Pero, su crush

— ¡Dios, Elizabeth! ¿Quién hace apenas unos minutos estaba planeando en cortarse el cabello para demostrar sus vibras sexuales?—exclamó Emily

—Yo—murmuró

— ¿Quién será la que la invitara al café?

—Quizás yo

—No quizás, lo harás—la tomó de los hombros sacudiéndola levemente— ¿tiene un _crush_? Si ¿está teniendo sexo con alguien mientras hablamos? Quizás, no sabemos y no nos interesa—intentó decir algo pero Emily negó con la cabeza—ya tienes el no asegurado, lo que debes conseguir ahora es el sí ¿estamos?

—Estamos—contestó

—No te escuché Elizabeth

—Estamos—dijo mas fuerte, tan fuerte que asustó a la pareja en el cubículo.

—bien, ahora si te vas a cortar el cabello, te recomiendo nuevamente a mi madre. Sabes que ella ha querido arreglarte el cabello desde hace rato.

Observó a su alrededor y sus otras dos amigas estaban sonriéndole.

No era que no querían participar en la conversación pero, Emily era la única quien podía controlar los arranques de dudas de Liz y la mayoría de veces estaban de acuerdo en lo que decía

—Solo, recuerda que no es el fin del mundo si Charlie no te sigue la corriente—comentó Sophie y Liz suspiró porque sabía bien eso y por un momento tuvo dudas nuevamente

—Pero, eso ya lo tienes asegurado—interrumpió Emily—y no lo sabremos hasta que no lo intentes. Cuando ocurra podemos pensarlo, ahorita está demás hacernos ideas en la cabeza, corazón.

* * *

Y vaya que era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Liz no era exactamente alguien que pasaba todo el rato en la facultad o se acercaba a hablar de casualidad con Charlie y su grupo de amigos para intercambiar conocimientos del seminario al que iban.

No. Eso se lo dejaba a sus amigas, como Emily e incluso Sophie, quien aparte de llevarse bien con Charlie, tenía la excusa de hablar con Marlon y Nathalie, quienes estaban en su misma mesa. Pero, ella no tenía esa excusa porque él único de los amigos de Charlie que estaba en un grupo con ella, era Jasson.

Y bueno, no había nada malo con él pero no podía obviar el hecho que dicho hombre pasaba pegado al lado de Charlie siendo los mejores amigos que él repetidas veces niega porque no le gusta eso de las etiquetas.

Algo absurdo sin embargo, no era quien para juzgar el daño emocional que alguien en el pasado debió haberle hecho al muchacho para llegar a ese nivel. Aparte, Liz siempre había tenido la sospecha que Jasson no miraba con los mismos ojos que Charlie hacía. Podía ver amor no correspondido en cada esquina, y el estar en uno solo hacia mas fácil al tarea.

En primer año, hubo una lista que rondo por todo el grupo donde se apostó por las parejas que se formarían al final de julio. Evidentemente solo una se hizo realidad y las otras fueron sorpresa, no tanto como el hecho que Charlie y Jasson nunca llegaron a ser nada.

Dios, incluso ella había sentido esa chispa arder entre ellos dos pero ambos lo negaban. Jasson mas que todo y Charlie solo se reía.

Esa risa que Liz amo desde el instante que la escuchó cuando Charlie la molestó con uno de sus compañeros, _los shippeo_ , había dicho emocionada mientras enrollaba su índice en el, ese entonces, mechón largo que tenía para luego colocarlo detrás de su oreja y sería mentira si no pensó en ese momento como tonta durante toda la semana.

Primer contacto físico que tuvo con Charlie y un poco de nervios cuando analizó que jamás se había sentido así pero, ignorándolo como algo pasajero.

Volviendo a lo importante, si.

No podía acercarse casualmente hacia ellos. No cuando la persona con la que realmente quería hablar, e intentar evitar preguntar sobre su fin de semana con la muchacha desconocida y si ahora eran novias, estaba entre los brazos de Jasson quien intentaba levantarla de su silla sabrá dios para qué.

Además, tenía que reconocer que por mucho que todos los amigos de Charlie fueran agradables con cualquiera, había un aire que los hacía intimidantes e inalcanzables.

No sabía porque daban esa aura. Admitía que tal vez tenía que ver con que todos ellos se mantenían con notas altas, en comparación con las suyas y la gran mayoría de la clase que eran pasables, y sentía que cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca sería una estupidez pero, sabía que no sería asi.

No iba a sentirse inferior por sus notas, cada quien daba su máximo esfuerzo y algunos se les daba mejor la teoría que la práctica o viceversa.

O tal vez, era por el hecho que los temas de interés eran distintos, incluso donde salían.

Se podía decir que eran de mundos completamente distintos pero, una vez hablaba con ellos sentía esa armonía cuando estás ebrio y todo lo vez borroso. Como si ellos supieran relajarse incluso en los momentos mas estresantes como los parciales

Se acordó cuando Charlie y tres de su grupo se acercaron donde Sophie y ella para preguntarle sobre el cuestionario que cada capítulo del libro de fisiología tenía, y que ciertamente los doctores usaban en los exámenes.

Ella estaba repasando y realmente quería formar parte de esa mini sesión de estudio. Incluso Charlie la invitó cuando terminara de repasar y se disculpó por interrumpirlas. Al final, se tuvo que mover porque jamás podría ser como ellos, con esa facilidad de reírse cuando no contestaban bien o comenzar a declamar todo el capítulo para analizar la pregunta.

Dios, Charlie hablando sobre la regulación de la composición y el volumen del líquido extracelular casi la hizo desmayarse por estar enamorada de una genio.

Tenía muchas oportunidades de pasar al lado de ella y reírse sin parar de sus ocurrencias sin embargo, al pena le ganaba. Alejándose con Emily cada vez que Charlie aparecía a cinco metros de su radar, que era mas frecuente de lo que parecía.

Y es que, tenía que admitir que quería hablar con ella pero, a solas, y aquello era difícil.

Por lo que, el momento en que llegó temprano a una conferencia de psicología, encontrándose sin ninguna de sus amigas y la primera fila vacía sin nadie mas que Charlie, Liz casi grita de la emoción.

Intentó todo para sonar casual y preguntarle si los lugares estaban ocupados, específicamente el asiento al lado suyo. Ni siquiera pensó en desperdiciar esa oportunidad para tomar la segunda fila y guardar lugar a sus amigas, no.

Este momento era la oportunidad que había estado orando todas las noches.

Decir que no le prometió a la virgencita ir todos los jueves al santísimo cuando Charlie dijo que podía ocuparlo sería un mal entendido.

Dios, decir que no inhaló con desesperación el aroma a vainilla y coco que desprendía cada centímetro de su piel sería una mentira.

Todavía faltaba cuarenta y cinco minutos para su clase y no sabía siquiera porque había optado por salir temprano de su casa, salvo por querer hacer pancakes en la mañana y no saber cuánto tiempo dilataría.

¡Ah! Y que su hermano menor había decidido adelantar su reloj, logrando que se levantara una hora antes de lo normal y en ninguno momento preguntarse porque sus padres no se habían levantado a desayunar.

Aunque, nada de eso importaba.

Era una señal. Una señal que ese miércoles sería su día.

Sacó su celular porque Charlie aún no se despegaba del suyo y al parecer estaba leyendo algo para la clase.

Suspiró y contó hasta diez para revisar notificaciones de sus redes e incluso reírse de algún otro meme.

Sin embargo, habían pasado mas de diez publicaciones y ninguna le causaba risa, al menos la suficiente como para llamar la atención de Charlie y asi ella volteara a verla y que preguntara sobre qué se estaba riendo. Necesitaba una coartada, algo que justificara una cercanía demasiado corta como para poder apreciar mejor el perfume de ella, sin parecer una acosadora o alguien demente.

No sería la primera, Tomás dejaba bien claro que el puesto número en no reconocer el espacio personal en cuanto a Charlie se hablaba era él.

El muchacho compartía este semestre todos sus seminarios con ella y una vez en que su docente no vino, Liz tuvo la dicha de estar en su mesa, solo para verlo pegado a ella como un chicle y cada rato que ella hablaba él estaba ahí, viéndolo como pendejo.

No como si ella fuera lo contrario pero, al menos no era tan obvia y era mujer, asi que si miraba a Charlie mas de lo normal no se tomaba como algún enamoramiento o al menos pasaba como admiración y en esos pequeños momentos agradecía la heteronormatividad. Pero, la mayoría de veces, cuando mujeres hermosas como Charlie pasaban de ella, no. La aborrecía desde el interior de sus entrañas.

Pero, asi era la vida.

Suspiró una vez mas antes de cerrar _facebook_ e ir a_ instagram_ a revisar quizás a una cuenta de horóscopos, porque tal vez ese no era su día porque ya habían pasado quince minutos y Charlie todavía no se había quitado sus audífonos y si de algo estaba clara es que los amigos de ella eran mañaneros y no faltaba mucho para que apareciera Nathalie.

Aún no había aparecido alguna de sus amigas, asi que se no tenía las risitas de complicidad detrás suyo aunque al menos eso significaba que estaba ocurriendo algo, contrario a lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando que era nada.

Y justo cuando Liz decidió darse por vencido y comenzar a registras su mochila en busca de sus audífonos, ignorando el libro de microbiología para tal vez dar una repasada antes del seminario en el siguiente bloque, escuchó un suspiro.

El suspiro.

El maldito suspiro que había estado esperando. y como si le hubiesen inyectado dopamina, se alejó de su mochila y devolvió a su posición inicial para comprobar que efectivamente Charlie había dejado esos silenciadores del demonio.

—Creo que voy a dejar la carrera--escuchó a Charlie mientras enrollaba un mechón de su cabello en su dedo índice.

Era una diosa.

—Pero ni mi hermano de tres años te cree eso, Charlie—bromeó al mirar cómo se llevaba a sus labios una bebida que seguramente llevaba litros de cafeína. No fue difícil de imaginar, al menos no luego de la trasnochada que todos hicieron cuando les avisaron dos días antes que adelantarían una clase porque el viernes sería feriado—eres la que lleva un mejor promedio.

Si, definitivamente su hermano quiso verla sufrir con solo dos horas de sueño en lugar de tres, el mismo satanás.

—Oh, eso es una exageración—negó con la cabeza y luego brindó una sonrisa--aparte, no importa qué tan bien vaya si mi salud mental está en juego. ¿Lograste estudiar ambas respuestas de inmunidad específica?

—Si pero, no pude tocar de humoral la que era timoindependiente—murmuró exhausta, recordando que por mucho que esto fuera un regalo de una sola vez cada siete años, sus ojeras y el maldito dolor de cabeza le recordaban que se había desvelado (más de lo normal).

—Sí, estuvo cansado pero el tema está hermoso—dijo Charlie—hubiera sido mejor estudiarlo con tiempo pero, mas de alguna vez nos iba a pasar esto de estudiar a contratiempo. Eran las diez de la noche y sentía que no iba a dar pero, mi mamá llegó a darme ánimos con unas pastillas y mi papá...pues me dio una taza de café—se rió al recordarlo--aunque el café no me da nada lamentablemente. y a eso de las tres hablé con—

Dios, Charlie realmente era preciosa.

No importaba cuantas veces intentara olvidarla, siempre regresaba a su maldita sonrisa y su ignorancia obvia ante cualquier avance de un muchacho. volvía nuevamente a verla mientras recitaba diez páginas completas del libro de fármaco e iba a sus redes sociales solo para admirar su belleza y envidiar un tanto las personas que podían compartir una fotografía con ella.

Dios, cuantas veces intentaba responderle alguna de sus historias y no decir cuando se dio cuenta que pertenecía a la lista de amigos cercanos de Charlie.

Y sus manos, sus benditos dedos largos y palmas tan suaves como el mármol. Lo que daría por tener sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel.

Realmente la vida le había hecho recordarle sobre su pendiente con respecto a su sexualidad, ese que supuestamente debió haber discutido en octavo grado luego de sentir la piel de una de sus compañeras y no dejar de pensar sobre su suavidad o cuando estaba buscando esa escena en _jennifer´s body._ Y ni decir de _Mila Kunis y Natalie Portman._

La vida se encargó de volver a tener esa pequeña idea siendo explotada cuando entró a la universidad y el segundo día tenía a Charlie preguntando sobre el auditorio en que recibiría historia.

Ni siquiera los intentos de Julián para enamorarla fueron suficientes para olvidar sus fantasías salvajes con Charlie. Ni al día siguiente, ni con la hermosa carta que segura la hubiera hecho llorar sino fuera por la culpabilidad que sintió al entender que jamás sentiría lo mismo por él y se sintió mal por usarlo, por negar algo tan esencial como es su sexualidad, mientras hería a alguien en el momento.

Dios, ¿realmente estaba recordando una de sus tantas crisis existenciales en pleno auditorio, con su _crush_ frente suyo y con todo el estrés de las malditas estreptococos encima suyo?

—Pero, supongo que el segundo parcial estará mas horrible—dijo Charlie distrayendo de sus pensamientos cuando sacó de su bolso un _chaptick_ y se lo puso en sus labios y obviamente el olor a cereza estaba de mas recalcar y tampoco el cortocircuito que hizo su cabeza al observar como los restregó entre sí para distribuirlo bien—¿y tú? ¿Me dijeron que estaban llevando higiene?

—No sé en qué momento me dejé convencer por ellas, me quiero morir y ni siquiera ha empezado lo peor con las otras clases—sentenció tras un suspiró.

—Me imagino—contestó—pero, el próximo semestre llevarían una clase menos y sabes que en otro ya estamos viendo patología y parasitología. Quisiera haber pensado en ello antes—se detuvo para leer un mensaje que le había llegado—hubiéramos llevado mas clases juntas—sonrió

—Si—respondió aunque su mente estaba mas allá que ahí—Emily y yo tuvimos que hacernos con unos del grupo 6 porque nos dio.

—Para la próxima avísame

¿Esto era una señal, no?

Debía significar algo, ¿verdad? _Igh_ ¿acaso estaba flirteando?

Dios, ¿por qué ese señor no le había dado ese sexto sentido que todas las personas parecían tener con respecto al coqueto de otra persona? Pero, no. Debió de brindarle la cabeza que maquinaba mil pensamientos por segundo, de los cuales ninguno traía buenas noticias y solo hacían aumentar sus inseguridades.

Lo mas seguro es que estaba exagerando la situación, fantaseando como quisiera que el momento realmente fuera.

Rayos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se rio como respuesta a Charlie?

¿Estaban teniendo ese silencio incómodo?

La última cosa que su organismo quería era aquello.

Debía pensar rápido. Debía hacer todo lo posible para que esta oportunidad de hablar no se fuera al carajo.

Debía hacerlo.

¿Qué cosa era nueva? ¿qué estaba pasando en la farándula?

Hace poco hubo revuelo con una celebridad que subió sus _nudes_ para trollear a un hacker. No se acordaba de quién había sido pero seguro Charlie lo había escuchado. Eso sonaba interesante.

Aunque también estaban las clases. Eso también ayudaba pero ¿qué podía preguntarle? las guías siempre las hacía con sus amigas y ni siquiera había tocado una para realmente preguntar sobre un tema y que Charlie le compartiera conocimientos. _Uhh_, tal vez podía hablar sobre lo mal que le había ido en el último seminario de semiología. Cardiaco era espantoso y recordaba la humillación en sala…no, lo último que quería era que Charlie escuchara sus barrabasadas.

Piensa.

Piensa.

Piensa.

—Oye, ¿ya escuchaste sobre el nuevo _mcflurry_ de fresa?—su boca se abrió antes que su cerebro pudiera poner a marcha sus últimas neuronas.

—Ay, la verdad no me llama la atención esa combinación—respondió Charlie arrugando su nariz, mostrando lo inactractiva que era esa idea

Genial, primer rechazo.

—Pero, nunca viene mal un _mcflurry_ ¿quieres ir por uno luego de clases?

OH.

Ok. Esto era nuevo.

—Ehm, si--carraspeó—digo, claro. La verdad tengo antojo por una hamburguesa y nos lo merecemos

— ¿Verdad?—se rio—últimamente me han entrado unos antojos raros que si no fuera porque supiera pensaría que estoy embarazada

—Quien sabe. Vimos lo del embarazo psicológico la última clase

—Amo la clase pero el favoritismo de la profesora se muestra cada vez que Jasson habla. Lo quiero y todo pero, hay que admitir eso—contestó Charlie

—bueno, que se le puede hacer. Algunos profesores se palman en silencio por sus estudiantes.

—Si, ya que. Aunque es justa con la nota. Si participamos y decimos algo relevante nos pone buena nota. Si no, no—entendía a lo que se refería. Muchos de sus compañeros que les encantaba armar todo un quilombo con el conocimiento de tres palabras no lo podían hacer con esta profesora.

—Oye, ¿cómo está yendo por cierto?—preguntó Charlie y sabía que lo hacía por educación porque lamentablemente la última vez la profesora insinuó que se había puesto a leer el material en mera clase.

Vergüenza total.

—Pues, no es mi mejor clase pero la subí con el parcial

—Me alegro. si necesitas ayuda podemos hablar antes que inicie la clase—mencionó Charlie y sabía lo diosa que era solo por querer ayudarla--aunque lo haces con tus amigas pero, por si acaso...nunca está demás la ayuda

—Claro. Si no hay ningún problema. Me encanta la verdad como hablas sobre los temas en clases. Quisiera tener tu mente—quizás había sonado mas _cringe_ de lo que quería pero que mas daba. Ya estaban en esto asi que a echarle quinta.

Pero valió la pena si le sacó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Charlie.

Lo había notado veces anteriores pero, su chica se moría por los cumplidos.

—Ay, no es para tanto. Hago lo mejor que puedo

—Pues, Emily y Elena dicen que casi que dejas a los demás sin palabras en los seminarios

—Son unas exageradas--rodó los ojos de la forma adorable que solo ella podía hacer--hay veces en que me quedó pasmada porque no me sé algunas cosas.

—bueno, cada quien sabe mas de un tema que otro—encogió los hombros. La conversación estaba viento en popa.

Realmente lo estaba.

Estaba genial. Como si al fin había podido salir de su cascarón y poder hablar fluidamente con su amor de hace años. al fin sentía que tenía control sobre sus emociones, sus acciones, sus palabras.

No quería desaprovechar esta oportunidad, quería aferrarse a ella solo como dios sabía que podía hacerlo sin embargo, no siempre la mejor parte es interminable. Siempre está la parte del final.

El ser humano necesitaba ciertas pinceladas de felicidad en su vida. Cortas, efímeras para así luchar por alcanzar nuevamente esa sensación, ese momento de plena realización.

Y por eso, tenía que aparecer el feo de Jasson a arruinarle su mañana. Arruinarle su conversación con el amor de su vida, con la que tendría gatitos y perritos y quizás una casa en la mejor zona de la ciudad y compartirían sobre sus paciente y rotaciones por la noche, en su cama, con sus manos entrelazadas y en las mañanas se levantaría solo para presenciar los rayos de luz iluminando los finos rasgos de Charlie.

Cuánto anhelaba todo aquello.

Pero, no lo iba a tener. Al menos no ene se momento cuando luego que apareciera el primer enemigo Nathalie entró con dos bebidas a mano y Marlon con una repostería que fueron ofrecida a Charlie y quién tomó con alegría, recordándoles cuánto los amaba y que se los recompensaría.

Sería olvidada.

Su presencia iba a ser ignorada ahora que Charlie por fin estaba con sus amigos y no la culpaba. la entendía a la perfección aunque, no dejaba de desear que ella también fuera importante para ella, tan importante como para no dejar su conversación a un lado y mas bien hacer esperar a su grupo.

Pero, esas cosas no pasaban con ella.

—Estaba así por tirarme 20 cc de aire ayer por la noche—escuchó a Charlie bromear y definitivamente fue confirmado que su conversación había terminado.

Comenzó a arreglar la paleta de su pupitre para acomodar su cuaderno y lapiceros de colores en orden, le gustaba realizar sus apuntes con colores y asi poder diferenciar lo mas importante de lo irrelevante o interesante.

Liz realmente no podía quejarse. Había realmente trabajado en el terreno. Hasta había conseguido una cita luego de clases.

Había sido un buen día.

Sonrió y comenzó a escribir la fecha de ese día y mientras estaba sacando sus apuntes de microbiología para repasar algo rápido, sintió un ligero tacto en su brazo. Hubiera deseado aquellos dedos hubieran estado más de dos segundos sobre su piel

—Puedes invitar a tus amigas. Desde hace rato que no salgo con ustedes.

Y obvio que esa invitación no era solo entre ellas dos.

Claro.

La sonrisa casi se lo borró de su rostro pero no podía ser tan obvia asi que asintió y siguió sonriendo hasta que Charlie dejó de mirarla y seguir con la conversación con sus amigos.

Bueno, al menos fue un 33 % de progreso.

* * *

Liz siempre había estado clara de algo.

Las amigas son para estar en las buenas y en las malas y sobre todo para quejarse minuto a minuto de un _crush_ inalcanzable. Era bueno, lo último era excelente porque eso significaba que podía desahogarse y así no vivir con demasiada frustración en su sistema. El problema radicaba cuando tus amigas se ponían en contra tuyo y te decían todo lo malo sobre el _crush_ o sobre los métodos para acercarse a él.

Así como estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

Estaban a unos minutos de entrar a microbiología y a pesar que no hace unos segundos hablaban sobre los factores de virulencia de la _mycobacterium tuberculosis_, a Liz se le ocurrió mencionarle su plática con Charlie. Específicamente la cita y que ella solicitó su compañías.

Claro, ninguna de ellas lo miro malo hasta que Emily recalcó que ese era su momento. El momento donde podían estar a solas porque el hecho que Charlie haya mencionado que podían venir no significaba que tenían que.

“una oportunidad como esta desperdiciada porque sigues al pie de la letra una solicitud que seguramente Charlie hizo por educación”

Claro que Liz no pensaba de esa manera. Charlie adoraba a sus amigas. Adoraba hablar con Emily y con Elena sobre los seminarios. Incluso llegaba a interrumpir ciertas veces sus conversaciones para preguntarles sobre algo, dejando completamente ignorada a Liz. Por otro lado, Emily siempre decía que no la ignoraba porque a veces la miraba cuando hacía preguntas abiertas esperando que contestara pero ella se quedaba embobada.

Y debía admitir que no estaba errónea con esa conclusión. Muchas veces pensaba si Charlie creía que ella no se preparaba para los seminarios.

Pero, en ese momento no estaba discutiendo sobre eso, sino en cómo le dirían a Charlie que no podrían acompañarlas.

—Planeábamos en adelantar higiene—propuso Abigail

—Si le decimos eso, pensara que Liz también tendría que hacerlo y lo cancelaría. Charlie es así de considerada—dijo Elena

—O tal vez realmente no quiera estar a solas conmigo—interrumpió

—Imposible—mencionó Sophie--no hubiera dicho algo sino hubiese querido hacerlo. Lo último estoy segura que fue por educación, Liz.

— ¿y si va con sus amigos? no podría estar con todos ellos. Son buena gente pero, somos diferentes y quiero estar con Charlie no con ellos

—Pues, son sus amigos, Liz—contestó Sophie—es como que Charlie te diga que no quiere salir con ninguna de nosotras. Si nos juntamos es porque algo tenemos en común y que no le agrademos significa que muy en el fondo no le agrada algo tuyo

Sabía que ella tenía razón. Decir que no sonaba como alguien egoísta y arrogante sería un completo mal entendido. Y si, su comentario fue grosero. Como si odiara a los amigos de Charlie...tal vez sería mejor si no pasaran pegados a ella como un chicle, en especial Jasson pero, no todo en la vida se podía.

Así como su cuarenta de cincuenta en la plataforma a pesar que la respuesta que puso era posible, no, estaba correcta pero la doctora no quiso aceptársela porque los reclamos eran según la bibliografía recomendada. Como si realmente hubiera un libro específico para la clase.

—Eso sería—exclamó Emily emocionada--le diremos que Abigail saldría a una cita y que nosotras vamos atrasadas con parasitología—se señaló junto con Sophie—y que Elena tiene que ir a su comunidad a dar una charla.

—Pareciera como si no tengo nada que hacer—murmuró Liz—ni salir ni estudiar

— ¿Quieres o no salir con Charlie a solas?—interrogó Emily, ganándose silencio por parte de Liz—eso pensé. Ahora, solo tienes que decirle cuando salgamos de microbiología

—Tengo nervios. Y si solo lo dijo para llenar conversación. Algunas personas lo hacen. Yo lo hago

—No. tú no lo haces. Elena lo hace pero, ni ellos ni tú lo hacen porque seamos sinceras. Eso es prácticamente una pick up line sin compromiso. Y viniendo de Charlie, no creo que lo use con muchas personas. Ella tiene una larga fila de pretendientes—agregó Emily

—A quienes les da miedo dar el primer paso—recalcó

—bueno. Ponte viva, hazlo tú y no dejes con oportunidad a los demás—interrumpió Elena con una sonrisa—la ley del mas fuerte, amiga. Y piénsalo rápido porque la gata está a las una.

— ¿Qué?—Elena carraspeó y las otras comenzaron a ponerse la bata para entrar al laboratorio. Liz comenzó a realizar lo mismo hasta que sintió una mano sobre su brazo.

—_Hey_

Era Charlie y su olor a coco y vainilla.

Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo hacía ara mantener impregnado ese olor por horas y luego se acordaba de su madre mencionando que un verdadero perfume no se iba a los minutos. Bueno, la marca que sea ocupaba era la mejor de todas.

—Charlie—sonrió como babosa y sabía que no podía evitarlo. Menos cuando su espacio personal había sido invadido por cuenta de ella— ¿qué pasó?

—Quería saber si sigue en marcha lo de la salida—no preguntó, como si era un hecho que iba a pasar y aquello hizo que sintiera un remolino en la boca de su estómago. Asintió y antes de hablar, Charlie miro a los lados— ¿Ustedes irán?

No quiso dejar de ver a Charlie y esa lunar que tenía en su barbilla que apenas era visible pero, tuvo que hacerlo porque sería de mala educación y aparte quería ver la cara de sus amigas en el momento en que rechazaban una invitación tan codiciada de estar al lado de Charlie por mas de dos horas

—Lo siento—la primera en hablar fue Emily, para luego cada una dijera la excusa planeada en menos de cinco minutos.

Sus amigas tenían buenas intenciones, lo sabía y aún asi era obvio que estaban mintiendo. Dios, apestaban en ello. No podía decir que ella tampoco lo hiciera pero, si estaban encimadas en dejarlas a solas sin ser obvias al menos debían estar seguras en no regarla en ello.

Sin embargo, apreciaba sus esfuerzos.

Recordaba cuando ellas alejaron a un intenso una vez en el bar, a pesar de todos los intentos de Liz para rechazar al muchacho, él no entendía. Sabía que sus amigas estaban tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

Solo esperaba que Charlie estuviera de acuerdo con esas buenas para ella.

—Oh, que lástima—murmuró con un gesto mucho mas triste que cuando Andy tuvo que dar a Woody en _Toy story 3—_pero, bueno los estudios siempre van primero y el novio...pues desde hace rato que no se ven por lo del internado—comentó con respecto a Abigail

—Si, nos hubiese gustado acompañarlas, sabe que me muero siempre por un helado—agregó Sophie

—Si—dijo Charlie para luego, como por arte de magia, esfumar su cara triste y volver a sonreír, brindándole el cielo a Liz—pero, ya que—iremos nosotras dos entonces.

Sintió la manera en cómo tomó su mano e inmediatamente entrelazó sus dedos entre los de ella

—Te espero luego de micro. Nos iremos en mi carro—mantuvieron ese contacto por mas de cinco segundos porque obviamente Liz tuvo que contar el tiempo en que sus palmas comenzaron a sudar frío ante ese contacto de porcelana, de seda, de la misma creación.

— ¿Iremos con tus amigos?—no pudo evitar preguntar. Tenía que saber que tan altas podía mantener sus esperanzas.

—_Nop_—sonrió—solo nosotras dos. Una cita de chicas

Una cita de chicas.

Charlie había dicho que tendrían una cita de chicas, apartando el hecho que fue innecesario mencionar lo de las chicas, Liz se encontraba arriba de los palos. Como si hubiera tomado algún alucinógeno y podía sentir al mismísimo dios intentando razonar con ella para que ningún pensamiento impuro llegara a su cerebro tres minutos antes de entrar al laboratorio.

Observó a Charlie caminando donde sus amigos y no podía creer que ninguno de ellos iría. ni siquiera el _pataperro _de Jasson.

Estaba que brincaba, aunque externamente cualquiera la miraría sudando como puerco y quizás con los ojos abiertos como platos. Aunque ¿quién realmente la observaba? nadie estaba interesado en ella y aunque lo estuvieran solo le importaba una reacción, una impresión y era la de Charlie.

Le resultó bien.

Pensó que en laboratorio le iría pésimo por el simple hecho de tener su cabeza en otro lado, en unos labios color cereza y ojos color miel pero, no fue así.

Incluso podría decir que había sido la mejor participación que había hecho desde biofísica en primer año con los potenciales de acción. El licenciado incluso la felicitó por brindar algunos datos extras que realmente aportaron al tema.

Quizás debía tener mas regalos en su vida para salir mejor en sus seminarios y rescatar su promedio arriba de ochenta y cinco. Porque sinceramente los primeros parciales no solo le quitaron el alma sino también su promedio arriba de la media.

Comenzó a quitarse la bata y comenzar a guardar la prueba del laboratorio anterior y buscó a Crisitina para que tomara su historia clínica del martes y entregarla a su doctor.

Liz revisó su reloj y quiso sacar su billetera para revisar si tenía dinero suficiente para hacer todos los planes que Charlie había comentado, seguro por educación pero, mejor prevenir antes que lamentar y con Charlie lo último que quería era perder la oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo con ella.

Si ella lo pedía, podían viajar hacia el fin del mundo, de ida y vuelta.

Lo único era esperar la pregunta de ella.

—Liz—escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por la voz de un ángel— ¿estás lista?

Dio un giro para estar cara a cara con la perfección de Charlie—si—sonrió y no quería ilusionarse pero la mano de Charlie entrelazando la suya para dirigirla hacia el estacionamiento hizo que las mariposas en su estómago se convirtieran en murciélagos.

Su respiración comenzó a celarse y sentía su visión en túnel, enfocada solo en la figura frente suyo y las voces...no podía escuchar el ruido a su alrededor, era como si estuviera con vértigo porque sus manos quizás no estaban sudando, y agradeció aquello porque qué pena que Charlie se diera cuenta del aguacero que veces lanzaban sus palmas pero, podía sentir como deslizaba una gota gigante sobre su mejilla, un ligero mareo y unas palpitaciones que eran extrañas con este tiempo que estaba de maravilla, fresco.

No.

No podía desmayarse ahí nomás o preocupar a Charlie lo suficiente como para cancelar su cita y que la llevara a su casa.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tener a Charlie como doctora no sería mala idea.

No.

No, ahorita no podía pensar en sus fantasías mas salvajes. Debía ir al baño. Sí, eso haría.

—Charlie, creo que el aire hizo que me dieran ganas de ir al baño—soltó sin pena alguna aunque logró el objetivo cuando Charlie asintió y dijo que la iba a esperar en las bancas. No sin antes notar que Jasson y Nathalie se le acercaron.

No podía sentirse celosa. Ahorita la que tendría tiempo a solas con Charlie sería ella.

Debía calmarse y respirar profundo porque luego de verse al espejo, efectivamente estaba sudando como puerco. y nunca vendría mal una leve retocada de su labial y rímel. Y no mentiría, quería causar impresión en Charlie, que sus labios acaparan toda su atención asi como le pasa a ella.

Uh, y no vendría mal ponerse crema humectante en sus manos olor coco y quizás Charlie hablaría sobre sus manos suaves. Un comentario que jamás sería mal recibido si viene por parte de ella.

— ¿Para dónde vamos tan contentas?--mencionó Alison, una de las amigas de Charlie y por un momento entró en pánico porque si bien es cierto Charlie se llevaba bien con su grupo de amigas, ella no se llevaba bien con ellos salvo por Jasson pero por fines académicos.

Así que, no sabía cómo responderle.

Si le decía que saldría, era imposible que no supiera que Charlie iría con ella.

—Me encanta este labial—mencionó Alison acercándose para tomar entre sus dedos el objeto y darle una inspección para finalmente abrirlo y olerlo—cereza—se detuvo para darle una mirada y sonreír—es su favorito—le guiñó el ojo, devolviéndole el labial para lavar su manos

Ok.

Definitivamente sabía algo y entre esas cosas estaba sobre su eterno amor hacia su amiga.

Qué pena.

Debía ser la burla andante.

Liz no era tonta, sabía que no era bueno disimulando. Por eso hacía buen grupo con sus amigas, ninguna conocía el arte de la discreción. Y si, dicha desventaja aumentaba al tener frente a su amor platónico. ¿Reírse como tonta? si ¿tartamudear al querer decir hola? si ¿tener miles de páginas de su diario llenas de cuanto amaba a Charlie en secreto? sí.

La vida la había moldeado a ser una romántica empedernida y solterona (agradecía a la _Rosa de Guadalupe_ por expandir cada vez su vocabulario).

—Me lo regaló mi mamá—dijo simplemente para llenar el silencio y al menos aparentar que no la había movido su comentario—te puedo prestar

—Mejor préstaselo a tu chica--y sin nada mas que añadir luego de sacudir sus manos para liberarse del agua se fue del baño.

Ok, eso realmente acababa de pasar.

Realmente lo había hecho y sabía que tantas ilusiones podía darse con esos comentarios, Alison era una de sus amigas y no creía que fuera mala persona como para jugar con sus sentimientos.

Se arregló su cabello en una cola de caballo para luego decidir dejarlo en una media cola por si había un momento en que Charlie decidía jugar con su cabello, enredar sus dedos en ellos.

Salió y miró a Charlie riéndose con sus amigos y quizás escuchó algo de una apuesta y qué tan cierto era que las conferencias de microbiología no bajaban de setenta y un diapositivas, cosa que juraba ser lo contrario por parte de Marlon, quien aparte decía que era innecesario estudiar la epidemiología de las enfermedades dadas por cada hongo.

— ¿Estamos listas, Liz?--su nombre pronunciado por esos labios hacían que se derritiera. Era débil, no podía negar lo estúpida que podía verse pero, estaba enamorada y en las nubes.

Asintió y Charlie se despidió de cada uno de ellos con un beso en la mejilla, no sin antes mirar cómo Jasson le susurraba algo en el oído recibiendo un manotazo en su hombro.

—Wow, me encanta tu labial—comentó y sonrió.

—Lo mismo me dijo Alison, la verdad es de mis favoritos. La última vez me compre uno color mate pero hay algo en los brillos labiales que me enamoran

—Es porque destacan los labios, los hacen mas...deseables—no podía ser posible que todo fuera con doble intención. Era imposible. Aunque, ¿debería ignorar la forma en que la mirada de Charlie se enfocó en sus labios para luego subir su mirada y sonreírle?

Liz debía calmarse sinceramente.

— ¿Saliste bien ahora?—preguntó tras entrar a la camioneta y se sintió importante en el copiloto, imaginándose como algo que fuera común. Compartir auto y viajar juntas a citas, a la universidad, a la casa de la otra.

Una rutina.

Le había ido de maravilla aunque no sabía la primera de verdadero y falso y si iban a tomar en cuenta sus medidas porque no las había estudiado tan a pecho como los otros puntos.

—Sabes qué es lo peor, que realmente no sabía qué contestar con las preguntas que hacía el señor sobre el auto. Sólo sé que así se enciende y asi se apaga...ahh y que utiliza gasolina—relató la situación por la que en la conferencia llegó tarde junto a sus amigos el viernes pasado—buen hombre el que nos ayudó, porque ninguno de los cinco tenía idea. Solo tenía los cables y que si se confundía el motor podía explotar

—Yo me hubiera puesto a llorar—mencionó luego que Charlie terminó su relato—por eso prefiero no tener carro, me voy a ir en ruta o en taxi. UH, mejor en bicicleta, el medio ambiente

—o puedo llevarte hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pides. tu chofer personal—bromeó Charlie riéndose—no cobro mucho, solo unos abracitos y besitos

Si, Liz sabía que ella era una flirteadora profesional, con talento nato para despedazar hasta al mas codiciado solterón de la facultad. Evitó a toda costa hablar sin pensar en lo que diría porque claramente tartamudearía o se atragantaría con su propia saliva

—Que linda, Charlie—mejor respuesta no pudo ofrecer.

Genial.

—Y cuéntame sobre tu vida, Liz—siguió Charlie tras detenerse en el parqueo de centro comercial— ¿no hay problema si comemos y luego vamos al cine?

—Mejor, es cara la comida del cine

— ¡Verdad!—exclamó emocionada Charlie—y no sé porque cuando son cosas que puedes encontrar en cualquier lugar o traer de un lugar—volteó los ojos como pensando en lo absurdo

—Sí, Emily y yo hemos entrado con comida y no nos han pillado en ninguna—contó—y pues, no hay nada nuevo en mi vida. Estudio, como, duermo y repito—suspiró luego de decirlo—bueno, últimamente he sentido una presencia extraña en mi cuarto—murmuró con pena

Sabía que era absurdo e intentaba no pensarlo porque su cuarto era el único lugar donde podía encerrarse hasta las tres de la mañana estudiando. El comedor estaba vetado luego que subió unas diez libre al ser tentado por estar cerca de la refrigeradora y fueron difíciles de bajar en el gimnasio. Su altura no soportaba demasiado peso.

Así que debían sobrevivir las experiencias paranormales que sufría una vez cada dos meses. Porque si, llevaba cuenta de ello.

Lo bueno es que mientras le contaba esto a Charlie ella no se rio, más bien escuchaba con interés, y era difícil al pasar las diversas tiendas con preciosa ropa de verano.

—Creía que era la única que vivía esto—susurró con clara seriedad—una vez, me jalaron la sabana y no había nadie mas que yo. Ni siquiera mi perrito estaba ahí conmigo. A veces duerme en mi cuarto cuando hace demasiado frío o llueve—fue lo peor

—Mis amigas creen que es broma

—Los míos se ríen de mis desgracias pero, he logrado aceptarlo. Creo que soy su amiga porque desde que duermo con la luz apagada no me ha molestado

— ¿en serio? ¿Pudiste formar una amistad con tu espíritu?—cualquiera que escuchara su conversación diría que estaban locas pero, sinceramente sintió que compartían algo en común al fin—es increíble. Dime tu truco.

—perdería todo mi encanto si se los doy a todos—dijo—es la única arma que tengo para llamar la atención de la que me gusta--su pedido había llegado hace minutos pero ninguna había realmente devorado ni una migaja porque estaban sumergidas en la conversación.

Al menos eso sentía Liz y cuánto no quería estar errada en su suposición.

Quería preguntarle, si las pequeñas señales no estaban siendo mal interpretadas podría realizarla sin ninguna decepción. Pero, realmente sería la verdad o solo una muy buena distorsión de la realidad.

Es cierto, Charlie y ella no hablaban demasiado y cuando lo hacían terminaba embarrando cualquier saludo que quería convertir en una larga conversación. Charlie era social y se notaba que hacía lo posible para hablarles a todas por igual sin embargo, había un muro. Un muro que no la dejaba avanzar a su objetivo y muchas veces pensaba que Charlie la odiaba. A veces, sentía que evadía su mirada o su presencia, otras era como si solo ella estuviera en la habitación, como en ese momento. Donde toda la atención de Charlie estaba en ella.

Tal vez para otra ocasión

Aunque se moría por dentro en saber si al final aquel ligue en el bar pasó a ser algo mas. Si ella tenía aun oportunidad y no estaba acá pensando en una relación amorosa cuando solo estaba reforzando una amistad.

—Tiene demasiada suerte ella—añadió intentando sonreír aunque seguro salió una mueca--no hay manera en como no caiga en tus manos

—Bueno, está resultando un poco mas difícil de lo que creí—rio Charlie luego de beber un poco de su gaseosa—pero, vale la pena cada minuto

No se lo estaba imaginando.

Mucho menos la manera en que la mano de Charlie fue a entrelazarse con los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre la mesa. un escalofrío recorrió su espalda porque nunca creyó que esto fuera posible.

No había habido ninguna señal y por eso mismo decidió esperar.

Liz era de las personas que nunca supondría ideas a no ser que sean cien por ciento confirmadas, en este caso, que Charlie diga con sus propias palabras que realmente le estaba cayendo.

Demasiadas ilusiones y pajaritos en el aire que dibuja cada vez que le atrae una persona para después desilusionarse y escribir en su diario que nunca volvería a creer en su sexto sentido.

Aun asi, no alejó su mano y reforzó mejor el agarre ganándose un delicioso masaje en su dorso por el pulgar de Charlie.

— ¿Algunas vez te han dicho lo hermoso que son tus ojos, Liz?—preguntó Charlie, colocando su otro pulgar en la comisura de su labio para remover algo de mayonesa que posteriormente llevo a su boca para lamerlo.

Si tuvo apnea en esos diez segundos, esperaba que no tuvieran que ver con alguna enfermedad respiratorio y mas por el hecho que Charlie estaba destrozando un muro con toda la maquinaria existente.

No pudo evitar toser un poco luego de aquella acción solo preocupando a Charlie quien terminó borrando la distancia y su mano izquierda terminó dando movimientos circulatorios en su espalda y luego de asegurarse que todo estaba bien quedó en su porción lumbar.

No lo iba a negar, la sensación era penosa y maravillosa la mismo tiempo.

Sentía que significaba algo. Como si estuviera marcando su territorio. Diciéndole a los demás que Liz y ella eran algo y no tenían permitido siquiera intentar flirtear con ella.

Sonaba posesivo y eso era pésimo, horrible. No debía siquiera sentirse bien por ello pero algo primitivo en ella lo deseaba.

Sobre todo cuando podía oler esa fragancia de vainilla y coco emanando del cuello de Charlie, que estaba a una altura perfecta para voltear su cabeza y besarlo, quizás dejando un pequeño chupón. Pequeñito, solo para alguien muy de cerca viera.

Sus hombros se tocaban y ambos estaban desnudos porque daba la causalidad que habían decidido ocupar camisetas de tirantes y le agradeció a su mamá por no haber puesto ninguna ropa en la secadora y tener que vestir lo que se encontraba en lo mas profundo de su clóset, lamentablemente sus muslos que se rozaban no lo estaban porque en el laboratorio solo dejaban entrar con pantalones hasta los tobillos.

Un vestido o short hubiera sido una grandiosa elección.

Si, sus pensamientos estaban dirigiéndose al sur. Debía cambiarlos antes de ponerse roja al idea una película porno.

El brazo de Charlie se acomodó de nuevo a la altura de sus hombros, rodeando su espalda y no se quejó al sentir sus dedos jugar con su tirante y luego con su cabello.

Observó a su alrededor y pudo notar a dos muchachos viendo a su dirección y no pudo omitir la manera en como Charlie terminó acercándose mas hasta tocar casi sentir su respiración en su coronilla y ver como dirigieron sus miradas hacia otro lado.

—Espantaste a esos niños—comentó riéndose. No podía ignorar aquello y tampoco se iba a hacer la loca. Demasiada coincidencia

—Bueno, te estaban mirando como si tuvieran oportunidad—se rio—y sinceramente puedes tener algo mejor, encogió sus hombros para luego llevarse su gaseosa a la boca—aparte parecían pubertos de catorce años ¿Qué carajos hacen aquí un viernes? ¿No es la hora de su siesta?

Eran apenas las tres de la tarde y aun asi se rio como foca porque era Charlie y su ceño fruncido era lo mas adorable que había visto en la vida. Tanto que no dudó en presionar su índice entre sus cejas y sonreír

—Te aparecerán arrugas antes de los veinticinco si sigues haciendo eso, Charlie—sabía que era un viejo hábito de ella. No importaba si estaba alegre, concentrada o simplemente observando a la nada, ese ceño fruncido era su marca registrada.

Y una vez mas Charlie removió su dedo para entrelazar sus dedos y no se molestaba. Podría hacer aquello cada vez que quisiera. Deberían convertirlo en un deporte olímpico, tomarse de las manos.

Suaves, como pétalos de una rosa.

—Y estoy preparada para ello—sonrió—me calma y no voy a dejar de hacerlo. Aparte mi vista es terrible, a veces lo hago para ver

—Pero utilizas contactos

—Bueno, esos no detiene que aumente mi miopía cada vez que voy a consulta en el oftalmólogo. He bromeado que seguramente seré legalmente broma para los treinta pero ya les dijeron a mis padres que me harán exámenes para ver si pueden hacerme la cirugía.

—Sí, tus ojos no se pueden perder en lentes_ culo de botella—_bromeó ganándose una sonrisa de Charlie.

Y realmente lo era, un color café lo suficientemente claro para diferenciar la pupila del iris pero, no tanto como para ser comparados con la miel. Y aun así Liz quedaba perdida en ellos cada vez que podía.

— ¿Quieres postre?—preguntó Charlie, tomando el menú que habían dejado por cualquier otra orden. Nunca se alejó y mas bien acomodó mejor su brazo alrededor de Liz—el _cheesecake_ de aquí es maravilloso igual que el_ mocha mud pie_

Y tenía que ser inteligente porque si de algo estaba segura es que uno de esos dos era demasiado grande como para compartir entre tres.

—Tengo ganas del segundo—murmuró

—Excelente elección, dama.

Y jamás se separaron de su posición, mas bien terminó casi encima de Charlie luego de unos minutos pero, ella no dijo nada y en cuanto a la reposición de su mano hacia su muslo quiso decirle algo bueno, está de mas comentar que fue bienvenido. Charlie podía ahí nomás decirle que tendrían una sesión de besos encima de la mesa y ella con gusto lo aceptaría.

Obvio, el exhibicionismo tan brutal en la primera cita no era lo suyo.

Y decía cita porque luego de terminar aquel desierto donde hubo mas de una mirada de complicidad entre ellas al llevar el dulce a su boca y quizás Charlie nuevamente aplicó la táctica de remover comida de sus labios (y si sintió su pulgar reposar en ellos mas de lo necesario no dijo nada), su amor ofreció continuar con la maravillosa cita en el cine.

No sabía cómo había llegado a ligas mayores tan rápido. Solo sabía que no había habido mejor experiencia que está en su vida hasta el momento.

No iba a arriesgarse a pensar en el futuro y lo que esto realmente significaba. Si algo le había enseñado la vida era disfrutar el momento, y muy en el donde no se molestaba si esto solo era cosa de una noche, o bueno cosa de un día. Porque no iba a llegar mas lejos que sus manos entrelazadas porque con Charlie quería todo o nada. No había un medio.

Podía ser que esto iba a esfumarse mas rápido de lo que cantaba un gallo debía agradecer cada momento y grabar bien cada roce de su piel.

Sobre todo porque la película había sido un éxito brutal, mas porque tuvo su cabeza en todo momento en el hombro de Charlie cuando ella acomodó su brazo detrás de sus hombros luego de quejarse del frío, que era nada pero necesitaba una excusa y el pez mordió el anzuelo asi que no se quejaba.

En ese momento ellas se encontraban en la camioneta de Charlie disfrutando de unas crepas, luego que vieron una promoción y lo dulce siempre había sido algo que la volvía loca y a Charlie también.

Asi que ahí estaba, escuchando a Charlie cantar _heaven is a place on earth_y jamaás había escuchado a alguien desafinar con tanta emoción. Podía culpar su amor hacia ella pero, entre mas versos cantaba mas grande se volvía su sonrisa y no podía negar que si se daba la oportunidad, destrozaría a besos a Charlie, sobre todo porque quería saborear la crema chantillí con el que fue acompañada su crepa.

— ¿Sabes que fue lo peor?—dijo luego que Charlie preguntara por sus líos amorosos—que el muchacho realmente creía que eme estaba viendo la cara con sus palabras y versitos de amor que sabía no eran únicamente para mi—se rio—a pesar que el había mencionado que si fuera chica tal vez me atraería.

La primera piedra.

Ya había salido a relucir el tema de la sexualidad. Hacerle saber a Charlie que si quería podía tener oportunidad con ella. Que no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellas, salvo el nulo interés.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó luego de limpiarse con una servilleta sus labios, haciendo desaparecer su labial cereza—que intenso. No sé porque creen que no entendemos a la primera y que si los rechazamos es porque estaos haciéndonos las difíciles

—lo sé—exclamó—es como, no es que no tengo interés, es que soy lesbiana—se rio y luego dio su último mordisco a su crepa—creo que solo tienen la fantasía de acostarse con una lesbiana o hacer un trío.

—O tienen la esperanza que seamos bisexuales y le demos un chance para, como siempre, tener un trío—agregó Charlie

—los entiendo en el punto de querer que tus ilusiones con la persona que te guste sean verdaderas—suspiró—a pesar que le guste el sexo opuesto pero, no se puede obligar a nadie. No es como una opción.

Miró a Charlie asentir—y bueno aunque hubiera, eso no significa que le gustas automáticamente la persona.

—Esa es la otra cara de los _crushes_—dijo Liz luego de limpiarse las manos con alcohol gel que Charlie mantenía en la guantera—a veces solo son eso, amores platónicos

—Otras no—añadió Charlie luego de cambiar la estación de radio y toparse con una canción coreana. A Charlie le gustaba ese género—aparte, vivimos para ello. Para hacernos una ilusión y hacer todo lo posible para hacerla realidad. Es lo que nos mantiene con vida.

— ¿Te has ilusionado, Charlie?—preguntó por curiosidad. Mas porque no creía que alguien rechazaría a alguien tan estupenda como ella.

—sí, muchas veces—se rio—a veces se cumplen pero solo quedan como una buena memoria y algo que fue lindo como una ilusión mas que como algo real—la última vez, conocí con la persona por la que me palmé en todo primer y segundo año ¿y sabes?—negó con su cabeza para que siguiera—al parecer ya a superé y tengo sentimientos mas fuertes por otra persona

— ¿no hubo nada?

—hubo—asintió—pero, no es como me lo imaginé y seguramente es porque actualmente no me mueve el tapete sino otra persona

Tragó secó y su corazón comenzó a palpitar y el sudor si era frío dudaba que fuera por el aire acondicionado. La canción había cambiado por una que conocía a la perfección pero no se acordaba del nombre, salvo que se relacionaba con Grecia.

— ¿y cómo es esa persona?

El sol estaba escondiéndose, ese momento de la tarde donde el cielo es anaranjado y los pájaros ya están buscando su nido para soportar la fría noche.

El estacionamiento no estaba tan lleno a pesar de ser un viernes por la noche aunque seguramente era por la inauguración del que tenía techo y le gustaba a las personas porque se sentían con mas seguridad al dejar sus automóviles ahí.

Charlie se acomodó para poder tener su cuerpo hacia ella y maniobró lo posible para que no tocara el timón con sus movimientos y apretara el claxon por equivocación. La única luz aparte de la luna en cuarte menguante y las estrellas era la de la radio.

—Ella—dijo Charlie y su corazón casi se detuvo—ella no es alguien con quien me he relacionado como quisiera—sus ojos estaban viendo hacía el horizonte y su cabeza la apoyaba en su palma—pero las veces que lo he hecho son suficientes. ¿No has conocido a personas que te dejan deseando mas? Y la presencia de ellas es tan hermoso y vibrante que quieres a toda costa estar junta a ellas—suspiró—ella es asi para mi.

—Me ha pasado—contestó y luego se lamió el labio cuando sintió la mirada de Charlie sobre ella—me gusta alguien pero, nunca creí tener oportunidad. Es tan perfecta y un sueño hecho persona

— ¿se lo has dicho? ¿O has hecho alguna jugada con ella?

—soy una cobarde, Charlie—admitió—siento que solo podré ofrecerle poco y yo le quitaré todo.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que ella no quiere eso?—preguntó Charlie sin notar que la distancia entre ellas iba acortándose y que sus miradas todavía no se separaban—quizás por vos puede dar la vuelta al mundo dos veces y si se lo pides una tercera lo hará sin quejas ni reclamos

—el punto en una relación es que ambas den todo—respondió—que sea mutuo todo lo que se ofrece y se recibe

—algunas no serán asi—interrumpió Charlie—a veces, tu darás mas y ella menos o viceversa. Dependiendo del momento y la necesidad. Y no por ello es malo. No podemos ir por la vida diciendo que lo que tenemos para ofrecer es poco o mucho. Los sentimientos no son medibles, Liz—su nombre en sus labios sonaba elegante. Sonaba como quisiera escucharlos a eso de la madrugada y con sus cuerpos desnudos—dicho todo eso, si no crees que son suficientes para lo que realmente quieres de vuelta entonces dejas la relación. Cada quien está en su derecho de ser amado como quiere y por eso, no está en tus manos elegir por ella.

—Lo sé pero tengo miedo—murmuró a pesar que sus cuerpos estaban mas cerca que lejos y Charlie podía escucharla a esa distancia—queremos tocar el cielo pero una vez estamos ahí, no sabemos que hacer luego.

—bueno, podemos comenzar por algo—sugirió Charlie ganándose su atención nuevamente— ¿quieres hacerlo?—preguntó ganándose una mirada confundida por parte de Liz, mas por los nervios y miedo de estar mal con la suposición— ¿tocar el cielo y afrontar lo que viene después?

Asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar cuando sintió los dedos de Charlie rozar su mejilla y acomodar sus cabezas en un ángulo perfecto para ambas

—Liz, ¿aun crees que no tienes oportunidad con ella?—murmuró cuando la punta de sus narices se rozaron y el cielo pronto se volvía oscuro a medida que el último rayo del sol tocaba el horizonte. Buscando con esconderse y dejar a luna brillar con su ayuda— ¿aun crees que no quiero esto tanto como vos?

Negó con su cabeza, sacudiéndola suavemente hacia los lados y dejo que la mano de Charlie moldeara a sus mejillas. Sintió el perfume de ella y su corazón parecía que iba a salir de su tórax, que ni sus pobres huesos podrían soportar tanta fuerza contráctil por parte de ese músculo que estaba bajo una situación que amenazaba con su cordura y realidad.

Al principio solo sintió sus labios, un roce pequeño para tantear el terreno y no iba a mentir. Liz quiso gritar ahí mismo de la emoción pero, Charlie con la mayor delicadeza posible la acercó mas a sus labios y terminaron profundizando el beso.

Quiso decir que no sintió mariposas o juegos artificiales en su cabeza pero eso sería muy hipócrita. Era su primera vez besando a una chica y sintió como todo encajaba. Quizás no por el hecho que era Charlie sino porque realmente esto era algo que había anhelado toda su vida.

Sentir esta felicidad incontrolable y seguridad de al fin saber quién era y sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

Tan orgullosa de saber que realmente no había nada malo en ella que sintió lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas mientras disfrutaba la lengua de Charlie separando sus labios para entrelazarla con la suya y agradeció que Charlie no lo tomara como algo malo.

Se había estado perdiendo de mucho, eso lo reconocía y aún así sabía que esto no lo hubiera sentido con otra persona, otra mujer. No era porque estaba experimentando y al fin dieron resultados. Sino que, al final podía decir que había hecho lo correcto al dejarse llevar por su corazón y no por lo que la sociedad le decía que debía sentir desde pequeña.

Y agradecía que haya sido Charlie con quien sentía esta seguridad que con cualquier otra persona. Charlie, quien le lleva moviendo el tapete desde primer año cuando pensó que ver la belleza en una mujer repetidas veces era algo que todas hacían. Al menos del mismo modo que ella lo hacía.

Comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo cuando Charlie pasó su mano a su nuca, lugar donde se derretía como helado en el desierto y no evitó el gemido que salió de sus labios. Sintiendo las comisuras de Charlie curvarse y formar una sonrisa, para luego separarse no sin antes darle un beso casto.

—no sabes desde hace cuánto quiero hacer esto—murmuró Charlie mientras reposaba su frente en la de ella—dios, creí que me había estado imaginando escenarios y que mis amigos estaban alimentando mis ilusiones—sus ojos que estuvieron cerrados mientras decía aquello se abrieron y pudo observar lo dilatados que estaban

—yo nunca me lo imagine—respondió Liz dejándose llevar por sus caricias—creí que solo te vería de lejos. Ni siquiera sé cómo esto es posible—suspiró sin evitar rozar sus narices

—creí que había sido obvia—respondió Charlie luego de darle otro beso que hizo reír a Liz—las veces que hablaba con tus amigas, hacía todo lo posible para que me hablaran de ti—su mano fue de nuevo a su mejilla—y siempre eras tu la primera con al que intentaba hablar pero, me ignorabas

—Tenía pena—exclamó tapando su cara con sus manos que fueron movidas por Charlie—cuando te respondía tartamudeaba

—Creí que era algo tuyo—se rio—y no te voy a mentir, por un momento pensé que me odiabas

—No—la interrumpió alejándose un poco—eso pensé yo. A veces hablabas con Emily y Elena, estando yo ahí y pasabas de mí. Mi diario está lleno sobre eso—murmuró lo último escapándose del oído de Charlie- ciertamente no quería explicar eso.

Escuchó la risa de Charlie y frunció el ceño porque aquello era serio- aunque su molestia no duró mucho al sentir su mano ser entrelazada con la de Charlie

—no siempre tengo confianza en mí, Liz—susurró—a veces me intimidas y no sé si estoy haciendo bien o estoy siendo molesta con mi presencia

—No lo eres—confesó, tomando la mejilla de Charlie con su otra mano—Dios, Charlie. Eres la razón que ilumina mis días. Aparte de salir bien en los seminarios pero, llegó a las conferencias y la primera persona que buscó eres tú. ¿Sabes cuantas veces le he pedido a la virgencita que el doctor de mi mesa o de la tuya no llegué y quedemos juntas?

—Liz—exclamó Charlie con una sonrisa

—Ya que estamos revelando cosas, mejor lo digo todo—bromeó porque no iba a decirlo todo cuando tenían mucho tiempo adelante—aparte, no creo ser la única que pensaba esto—subió las cejas para sacar algo de Charlie

—Ok—suspiró para entrelazar sus manos—la verdad creí que me habías rechazado el año pasado—confesó ganándose una mirada confusa por parte de Liz—no creo que te acuerdes pero, fue la primera vez que intenté algo, una señal para ver si estábamos en la misma sintonía porque…—sin evitarlo le salió una carcajada

—Charlie—le palmeó suavemente el brazo

—es que, Liz. Cuando llevábamos metodología de la investigación me mirabas demasiado. Y creí que solo era casualidad pero mis amigos también lo notaron y vaya que eso hizo que mis esperanzas se elevaran al cielo. Asi que un día me acerqué a ti, te pasé acariciando el antebrazo por unos buenos minutos mientras hablábamos y nunca me diste una señal—carraspeó—no creo que te acuerdes, sí.

Si se acordaba. Claro que Liz perfectamente se acordaba del día que no pudo pegar el ojo por estar buscando en internet que significaba cuando tu _crush_ hacía contacto directo con una mientras mira fijamente sus ojos.

Dios, sus amigas se cansaron de escucharla hablar del sin número de posibilidades que podía significar aquello y no hablar de las diez páginas que relleno en su diario sobre ese momento.

Y como tonta, entró en pánico e intentó que la conversación fluyera rezando porque no tartamudeara o dijera algo raro.

Pero, al día siguiente cuando se arregló lo suficientemente bonita para ganarse una mirada de Charlie. No lo consiguió porque el único segundo en que se vieron, ella solamente le sonrió y se fue. Ignorándola y Liz pensó que tal vez había sido una confusión o algo que hacía con todo el mundo y ella no era especial.

Al final se ganó una mirada asquerosa de dos hombres en la ruta y un cumplido por parte de Jordan que no fue bien venido pero tuvo que agradecerle.

Había significado realmente algo y por un malentendido no pudo disfrutar de esto con Charlie desde hace mas de un año. Pero, como diría su madre. El momento en que las cosas suceden es el momento perfecto.

—es triste, porque ese día sentí todo y quería decir todo menos un rechazo—murmuró—al día siguiente te busqué, no hubo nada y luego se volvió todo una ilusión cruel—separó sus manos y se arrimó a Charlie para sostener entre sus manos sus mejillas—te he soñado tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta, Charlie. Me encantas y aunque hubiese querido que esto lo tuviéramos desde hace mas de un año, solo agradezco que podamos tenerlo ahorita.

—Demonios, Liz—murmuró Charlie—eres buena con las palabras—cerró los ojos y suspiró—yo también lo agradezco. Intenté pasar de ti, Liz. No podía forzar algo que no quisieras pero, hay algo en ti. Algo que me hacía guardar las esperanzas pero mas limitadas

—No tienes por qué limitarte—sus labios rozaban con los de ella mientras decía esas palabras—no hay ninguna razón para detenernos. No ahora—su cintura estaba siendo rodeada por las manos de Charlie para juntarse mas y sus labios nuevamente terminaron con la distancia.

Sintió los dedos de Charlie remover algo de su camisa y el contacto piel con piel fue maravilloso. Sobre todo cuando sintió cosquillas en su abdomen mientras sus dedos rozaban con su brasier y los besos comenzaron a recorres su cuello. No había marcas pero las deseaba, quizás para otro día.

Porque lo que ellas tenían era tiempo y no iba a apresurar nada ni por un segundo.

Iba a disfrutar cada momento como se debía con ella.


End file.
